Pharamacotherapy holds much promise for treating alcohol dependence and alcohol-related disorders, and for offering more treatment options to a wider spectrum of alcohol dependent individuals. A major priority of NIAAA is to facilitate the discovery, development, and delivery of medications to treat alcohol use disorders and alcohol-related medical disorders. To accelerate lead compounds in the drug development process, NIAAA has established a Phase 2 clinical trials program, the NIAAA Clinical Investigations Group (NCIG), to demonstrate the preliminary effectiveness of medications. The purpose of this contract is to establish a Data Coordinating Center for the NCIG to conduct all aspects of multi-center clinical trials for the treatment of alcohol use disorders using novel drug candidates.